<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by KandyKeith (Lanceeselhombre)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068370">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/KandyKeith'>KandyKeith (Lanceeselhombre)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Crying, During the making of the yearbook, Gen, My first assclass fic, Takes place during s2 ep21, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/KandyKeith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okie dokie class, let’s choose our pics for the school events category!”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Nagisa looks back on the memories he’s made and realizes he doesn’t want the year to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korosensei &amp; Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okie dokie class, let’s choose our pics for the school events category!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa looked down at the many pictures he was handed. The first one was a shot of the class studying for finals, with an afterimage of Korosensei at the front of nearly every desk. He smiled at the memory, thinking back  to how his teacher worked himself into exhaustion so that everyone could get one-on-one help that day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, this round of pictures wasn’t full of embarrassing moments like the first had been. Nagisa took his time shuffling through the stack, looking back fondly on all the fun. There were pictures of everything; the Kyoto field trip, the baseball tournament, the pole-toppling competition, the festival, the summer vacation, and some of their biggest assassination attempts. Every major event that happened in class 3-E that year was recorded in the photographs. One thing was for sure: Korosensei never disappointed. Their yearbook was going to be huge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As each new set of pictures was given to him, his smile slowly began to fade. This year had been so fun and full of adventure, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say it had been the best year of his life. He didn’t want it to end. Only thirty two more days stood between now and graduation, between now and Kororsensei’s deadline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt too soon. All year, they’d known that they had until graduation to assassinate their teacher, but only now, staring the deadline in the face, after knowing with an even greater certainty that it was set in stone, did it feel real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what they had to do, but he didn’t want to do it anymore. Over the course of the year, he’d become attached to the man. Nagisa looked up to him now, he trusted and loved him like he would a parent, and he didn’t want to lose him. But the deadline was right around the corner, they were so close to their goal, and it hurt more to think about than he thought was possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, all of this would be nothing more than a memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa’s chest tightened anxiously at the thought. He wasn’t ready for this class to end yet, there was still so much he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t be over. Not yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” A voice asked beside him, startling him from his thoughts. He looked over to see Rio bent down to look at his face with a concerned expression. “You’re kinda pale…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her comment instantly caught the attention of the class and everyone’s eyes turned to him in worry. The boy quickly stared down at the pictures he was holding, avoiding their eyes. He didn’t want everyone to know he was scared of graduation. They should be having fun working on the yearbook and he should be too, but he couldn’t help but feel anxious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He said quietly. Feeling awkward under their collective gaze, he put down the stack of photos he’d been holding in the ‘keep’ pile and picked up a new set to look through. As he did so, the others slowly went back to doing the same, deciding to trust his judgement. They had to have noticed that he was upset, but he appreciated that they were leaving him alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa sighed shortly under his breath and tried to distract himself with sorting. Only, instead of calming down like he’d hoped, he grew more and more anxious the longer he looked at the pictures. The tightness in his chest was starting to hurt, he was beginning to tremble, and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. It was getting hard to breathe, too, but he tried to hide it. He didn’t want anyone knowing, since he seemed to be the only one still upset about assassinating Korosensei. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen and took in a reluctant gasp of air, only to regret it immediately. His breath hitched on a sob, grabbing the attention of not only his classmates, but the teachers as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagisa?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, honey?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears rolled down the boy’s face and he quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his sweater before the others could see. He didn’t answer them this time, knowing that he would start to cry if he opened his mouth. He didn’t want everyone to see him crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tentacle slid over his shoulder in an offer of comfort, but he didn’t look up. “Would you like to step outside for a few minutes?” Korosensei asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa hiccupped and nodded. He put down the pictures in his hands and shakily turned to the door to leave, though the tentacle never left his shoulder. “Karasuma, could you watch the class while I’m gone? And please make sure they don’t throw away too much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The classroom door shut behind them, but it didn’t give much privacy. Concerned whispers could be heard through the thin material and it made him feel even worse. “Why don’t we sit outside?” Korosensei suggested as he wrapped his tentacle around the boy’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa nodded again, not wanting to speak until he knew the classroom was out of earshot. He didn’t trust his shaky breathing to not give way to more sobs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tentacle at his back gently urged him forward and he walked in the direction it pushed him. His teacher led him to the back of the school and opened the door, then brought him to the steps just outside. Nagisa sat down on the top step, pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He hid his face in his knees, trying to keep the last of his self control. Crying in front of Korosensei wasn’t as bad as crying in front of his whole class, but it was still embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Korosensei’s weight plop down next to him. “There’s no shame in expressing your emotions, Nagisa.” The man said knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy couldn’t stop the cries that started to pour out of his mouth at the words of encouragement and wailed into his knees. This was what he was crying over; he didn’t want to lose the most caring, wise, and fun teacher he’d ever met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korosensei sat quietly beside him, comfortingly rubbing his back, and it made Nagisa cry even harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, when he’d cried himself out, he sat up and sniffled upsetly. A tentacle offered him a tissue and he took it to blow his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Korosensei asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa sighed and nodded. Some of the weight of his thoughts had lifted off of his shoulders, but the anxiety still lingered. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, feeling guilty for taking the teacher away from the class. Like everyone else, he had been having fun working on the yearbook and he ruined it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright, Nagisa.” Soothed Korosensei. “Now, why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tentacle on the boy’s back lifted away and he found himself missing its weight. He looked away, hesitant to admit what he was so upset about. “...When I was looking at the pictures of all the fun we had this year, I realized how much I’m going to miss it.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korosensei hummed in understanding. “That’s a very reasonable way to feel.” He said. “You and your classmates have fostered a strong bond and you’ve made incredible achievements together. While the opportunity to do more will disappear, the relationships and memories you’ve made here will go with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa looked up at him as he spoke to see that his perpetual toothy grin and beady eyes somehow looked...soft. He started to smile slightly at his teacher’s words, comforted by his point of view, but his face fell again. “What about you?” He asked. “Once we graduate, I’ll never see you again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that is true.” Korosensei agreed with a sigh. “But I’ll let you in on a little secret.  Everyone dies twice: once when their heart stops beating and again when someone speaks their name for the last time. While it is true I will die physically, I will live on in your memories, just like the fun you had with your classmates lives in those photos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought of it like that.” Nagisa said softly. It made sense, though, and it put his mind at ease. He relaxed and let out a sigh, rubbing away the remains of his tear tracks with his sleeves. “Thank you, Korosensei.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher’s smile brightened and his eyes squinted happily. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I’m sure your classmates could use some help sorting through the rest of the photos.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment! This is my first fic for Assassination classroom and I would love feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>